The Treasure Hunt
Summary When Fred finds buried treasure in the garden, trouble ensues... Plot The episode starts with a metal detector beeping across the garden. It is being controlled by Fred, who looks quite content as he marches across the garden with it. Suddenly, the detector starts beeping faster, so Fred stops and digs a hole where it beeped. From the hole, he picks out an old tin can, and, disappointed, throws it away. It hits Bobby, who angrily asks him what he is doing. Fred explains that ages ago, treasure chests were buried in the ground, and Smileton was later built on top, meaning there could be treasure even in their own garden. Bobby remarks at this, but Fred carries on searching. As he nears a mound in the grass, the detector starts to beep frantically, getting faster and shriller as it passes closer to the mound. It goes crazy and explodes in Fred's face. Excited for the possibility of discovered treasure, Fred starts to dig, only for his shovel to snap. He decides to get a new one, so he runs inside. In the house, Ted is having trouble with the washing machine. Fred arrives and asks him if there are any more shovels. Ted says there are not, but that he is also having trouble with the washing machine, as it is broken and he does not know why. But as he looks up, Fred has disappeared. After a quick discussion with Bobby, Fred is told that the shops are shutting in ten minutes, so he gets his bike and cycles hurriedly down the street, over the orchard and into town. There, he spots a garden ware shop where he can buy a new shovel, but he ends up crashing into an old lady and getting her shopping all over the street. Fred apologises continuously as he picks up the discarded fruit and vegetables, but ends up replacing the old lady's hat with a cabbage and cycles back up the street. As he chains his bike to a post, he is upset by the Smileton Town Day Parade blocking his way across the street. He attempts to get through by running through each tram, but is stopped by a ticket-demanding conductor. Fred tells him that tickets are no longer needed on the trams, and the conductor lets him through. He enters the garden ware shop and asks to buy a shovel, which costs twelve pounds. Inconveniently, Fred has left his wallet at home, but has an idea and asks for an accordion. Outside, he takes a man's hat and begins to play the accordion, asking for people to give to the cause of buying a shovel. They do so, and Fred brings the money back to the shop. It is apparently 'just about' enough, and Fred takes the shovel and cycles hurriedly back to the house. When he gets there, Bobby tells him that the detector and flower that were marking the spot of the treasure were stolen by a crow, and so therefore he does not know where the treasure is. But Fred finds the snapped end of the old shovel, and uses it as a guide. He then digs a large hole there, and soon enough hits the treasure. He heave it out, but upon questioning, denies Bobby access to open the chest. Fred smashes the lock and does it himself, and glistening riches are revealed from inside the box. Suddenly, Ted takes it away, explaining that they will need that money to buy a new washing machine. Fred asks if they could keep even a little bit, but Ted says no. But Fred has another idea: they go and find some more! Trivia * This episode reveals more about Pringleton Estate's landscape. * More about Smileton's history is known. * This has the first appearance and known existence of Smileton Town Day. ** This would also have to be 372nd time the day has been celebrated. * Fred is shown playing accordion again. Mistakes * The word 'kidney' on the bean and kidney soup can Fred finds is spelt incorrectly as 'kindy'. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 07.18.11.png|Searching for treasure Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 07.18.21.png|"I hate beans!" Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 07.20.40.png|Even for the past, its a waste of gold... Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 07.20.48.png|Bobby doubts that treasure will be found in their garden. Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 07.21.08.png|The metal detector goes into hyper speed and explodes. Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 07.21.19.png|Ted is annoyed at the washing machine. Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 07.21.28.png|Fred is cycling. Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 07.21.39.png|Smileton Town Day! Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 07.21.53.png|"One shovel please!" Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 07.22.05.png|Fred plays the shopkeeper's accordion better than his own. Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 07.22.20.png|"Will this lot do?" Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 07.22.29.png|Going home. Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 07.22.42.png|The treasure is found! Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 07.22.47.png|It is like a million suns shining onto a desolate land. Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 07.22.54.png|Ted explains why he needs all the money in a way like some sort of 60s education show. Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 07.23.06.png|Fred ends the episode with nearly the same statement that began it.